Un demonio en el sótano
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: Mejor me voy directo al asunto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nicoyasha!


Un demonio en el sótano  
  
MIZAKI SHIDOU: Al igual que Rika, he decidido hacer un fanfic dedicado a Nicoyasha por su cumpleaños. ¡¡¡NICO-CHAN REGRESAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO!!! T_T ¡Ay qué cruel es la vida! Pero ojalá que este día si se nos cumpla el milagro de que te aparezcas por aquí ¿no? Bueno chava, esta va por ti. ¡¡FELICIDADES!!   
  
Un demonio en el sótano.  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión de Kai, al menos era un día tan normal como podía serlo desde que el resto de los Bladebreakers se habían mudado con Kai por orden del Sr. Dickenson. Y eso incluía, los balbuceos infantiles de Max, los gritos histéricos de Kenny cada vez que algo le salía mal al arreglar los blades, la algo molesta calma de Rei ante cualquier situación y… of course! los ruidos extraños que hacía Takao al atragantarse de comida.  
  
Así es, era un día normal, con la excepción de que se empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos provenientes del sótano.  
  
-¿Qué será eso?- Preguntó Rei.  
  
-¡Yo no me lo eché! ¡Te lo aseguro, viejo!- exclamó Takao poniéndose en evidencia.  
  
-¡Guacala!- dijo Max tapándose la nariz- ¡La próxima vez come algo saludable, Takao! ¡Huele como si te estuvieras pudriendo!-  
  
-Rei no se refería a eso.- explicó Kenny- Parece ser que algo está produciendo ruidos muy raros por aquí.-  
  
¡CRASH! Ese sonido se escuchó de pronto dándole la razón al jefe.  
  
-¿Lo oyeron?- Inquirió Rei nerviosamente.  
  
-Parece que viene del sótano- observó Max.  
  
Kai ni se inmutó, él simplemente asomó su cabeza detrás del periódico que leía con interés, y dijo tranquilamente:  
  
-Takao ve a ver que hay en el sótano.-  
  
-¿Porqué yo?-Se quejó el moreno.  
  
-¡Porque lo mando yo y si no lo haces te quedarás sin cena! ***-  
  
Ante esos "amables" razonamientos, Kinomiya no tuvo más remedio que ir a investigar, no sin antes haber mascullado un buen par de comentarios sobre lo mal que lo trataban en ese lugar.  
  
Mientras tanto, el resto de los Bladebreakers se quedó esperando en la cocina mientras terminaban su desayuno. (O al menos mientras comían lo que no se había tragado Takao)  
  
-Estoy preocupado- habló Max- ¿Qué tal si algo malo le pasa a Takao allá abajo?-  
  
-¿Cómo crees?- lo animó Rei- ¿Qué clase de peligros podría correr Takao en un simple sótano?-  
  
En cuanto Rei hubo terminado de decir esto, se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de Takao:  
  
-¡NOOOO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A HACER?! ¡DÉJAME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAARG!-  
  
Luego todo quedo en silencio y los chicos se observaron hasta que al fin Max preguntó temeroso:  
  
-Que… ¿Qué fue eso?-  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Rei sin menos miedo- Es como si lo hubieran matado o algo.-  
  
Kai sencillamente cerró su periódico y se levantó diciendo:  
  
-Bueno, otra boca menos que alimentar-  
  
-¡Kai! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? O_O_ Reclamó Max.  
  
- Yo sólo estaba viendo el lado positivo del asunto. ¿De qué se quejan? Siempre han dicho que soy un amargado. ^_^- Y sonriendo cínicamente, Hiwatari salió de la cocina, mientras que los chicos se quedaron anonadados.  
  
- Primero le pasa algo a Takao y luego Kai sonríe, algo malo debe de estar sucediendo O__O- Dijo Kenny.  
  
-Ajá. O_________O- Concordaron Rei y Max.  
  
Y así los tres muchachos se quedaron en la cocina con cara de traumados esperando a lo que pudiera pasar; primero esperaron algunos segundos, y los segundos se hicieron minutos, y los minutos horas y las horas días, y los días semanas, y las semanas meses, y los meses años, y los años siglos, y los siglos milenios… ¡Hasta que se quedaron hechos fósiles y fueron rescatados muchos milenios después por unos extraterrestres que querían examinarlos para saber como era la raza humana antes de que se extinguiera! Perdón, XD, me dejé llevar, XP Sólo digamos que estuvieron ahí mucho tiempo hasta que…  
  
-¿Podrían irse de una buena vez? ¡Han estado aquí con cara de lelos toda la mañana!-  
  
-Gomen, Kai- se disculpó Rei- simplemente nos quedamos como trabados y se nos fue la onda-  
  
-¡TAKAO!- Exclamó Max aterrado señalando la puerta de la cocina.  
  
Ante ellos estaba un demacrado Takao. El chico se veía muy pálido y con un aspecto poco saludable, su cara expresaba terror y habían unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.  
  
-¡AAAH! ¡Es un zombi!- gritó Mizuhara escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.  
  
-No es muy probable, parece que sigue vivo.- comentó Kenny examinando a Takao.  
  
-Dolor… dolor… T_T- Masculló débilmente Takao antes de desplomarse sobre Kai.  
  
- Lo que sea que le haya hecho esto debe ser horroroso.- Dijo Rei nervioso.  
  
Kai hizo a Takao a un lado (provocando que éste se golpeara contra la pata de la mesa), se levantó y exclamó con decisión:  
  
-¡Ah, no! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tener que mantener a cuatro engendros en mi casa como para soportar a uno más en el sótano! ¡Mañana a primera hora me encargaré de llamar a alguien para que acabe con esa cosa!-  
  
Y así fue, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kai (excepto por lo de "los cuatro engendros") y a la mañana siguiente, Kai llamó al especialista quien aseguró que llegaría dentro de seis días a las dos de la tarde.  
  
* * *  
  
Eran las 2:45 de la tarde, y el dichoso especialista no daba signos de vida; los Bladebreakers llevaban una hora aguardándolo y ya estaban a punto de perder las esperazas cuando…  
  
¡DING DONG! El tinbre sonó insistentemente y Kai se levantó presurosamente a abrir la puerta…  
  
-¡Ya era hora, lo estábamos esperan… ¡¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?!-   
  
-Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, primo- dijo la recién llegada que no podía ser otra más que Rika Himura- recibí una llamada de alguien que me decía que me presentara aquí con un regalo y comida dentro de (Rika susurró terroríficamente) "Seven Days", y hoy es el día. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-  
  
-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí.- Comentó Kai anonadado.  
  
El chico no tuvo más remedio que dejar pasar a su prima mientras esperaban a que el dichoso especialista se dignara a venir.  
  
Cinco minutos después, el timbre sonó de nuevo, en esta ocasión el que abrió fue Rei.  
  
-¡Hola! ¡Traje la comida y el regalo como me encargaron! ^_^ ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta?- Preguntó la recién llegada.  
  
-Pues al menos no es una que nosotros planeamos, Akira, pero pasa de todas formas-  
  
Conforme fue pasando el tiempo comenzaron a llegar más personas: Aiko, Pyro, Kris, Hikari y Asuka Mitsune, Gaby Kon, Kiri y Kurai, Kikio-sama, en fin un montón de personas de FF.Net empezaron a llegar, pero del especialista, ni sus luces.   
  
-¿Podrían explicarnos qué está pasando?- preguntó Aiko desconcertada mientras trataba de evitar que Takao se comiera las botanas.  
  
-Ni idea- respondió Max- Lo único que sabemos es que hace siete días se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en el sótano y Takao fue atacado por la cosa extraña que está ahí adentro, luego llamamos a alguien para que se encargara del problema, pero aun no ha llegado y en su lugar están ustedes. Esto es muy raro.-  
  
-¡Y que lo digas!- comentó Rei.  
  
De pronto el timbre sonó de nuevo, Kai se levantó algo cansado porque había estado recibiendo visitas inesperadas toda la tarde, pero al abrir se sorprendió al encontrarse con un hombre alto y misterioso que vestía una enorme gabardina.  
  
-Disculpe la tardanza- dijo el hombre con voz ronca- soy el especialista en cosas paranormales, pero tardé en venir porque me dio una terrible diarrea, creo que no debí de haber comido esos tacos de suadero, pero aquí me tienes, ahora me gustaría que me respondieras una pregunta… ¿Me podrías decir en dónde está el baño? ¡Me estoy haciendo!-  
  
- Al fondo a la derecha ¬¬ - Respondió Kai mientras que el tipo corría al sanitario como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
* * *  
  
-Así que hace siete días se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del sótano y luego uno de ustedes fue atacado, quedando en muy mal estado. ¿No es así?-  
  
-Así es señor- dijo Rei.  
  
- Dime chico ¿Cómo era lo que te atacó?- quiso saber el especialista.  
  
-Sólo sé que era bastante… ¡Salvaje!- reveló Takao.   
  
El hombre se quedó pensando durante un rato hasta que por fin exclamó:  
  
-¡Ya sé qué es y cómo vencerlo! ¡Todos síganme al sótano!-  
  
El tipo, los Bladebreakers y los invitados, bajaron hacia el sótano y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había allí.  
  
El lugar no se parecía en lo absoluto a como Kai lo recordaba, lo que antes era sólo un cuarto para guardar cosas viejas, ahora se había convertido en un macabro salón de fiestas. Todo estaba iluminado por antorchas y las mesas tenían manteles con tonalidades negras y rojas. Había murciélagos volando por doquier, y también había monstruos preparando los últimos toques de la decoración, en medio de ellos había una persona que no se distinguía muy bien por las sombras que había a su alrededor, esta persona misteriosa estaba dando ordenes, ajena a los recién llegados.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Esa cabeza de ogro no va ahí! ¡Y tú, rellena la piñata con más caramelos de sangre!- ordenaba casualmente.  
  
-¡Apártate, engendro de Satanás- gritó el especialista saltando en frente de la extraña mientras que le mostraba algo que al principio parecía un crucifijo pero al final resultó siendo un:  
  
-¡No! ¡Un peine no! ¡Aléjalo de mí!- exclamó la extraña.  
  
- ¡Un momento!- Intervino una chica de pelo negro y largo agarrado de la misma forma que el pelo de Rei y ojos azules- ¡Ella no es un demonio; es Mizaki!-  
  
-Que pa´l caso da lo mismo- comentó Kai.  
  
-¡Hola Yuki! Pensé que no vendrías- saludó Mizaki alegremente a la chica de cabello negro.  
  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy tu… ¡ejem! "compañera imaginaria" y me obligaron a buscarte porque desde hace 7 días que no vuelves a tu casa. ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo aquí?-  
  
-Eso es lo que queremos saber- concordaron todos los asistentes.  
  
-Pues… ¡Estoy preparándole una fiesta sorpresa a Nico-chan! ñ_ñ-  
  
- Si, claro, muy bonito- dijo Kai sarcásticamente- Pero dime algo ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que Nekoyasha vendrá aquí si ya tiene rato desaparecida?!-  
  
-¡Ese es un pequeño problema sin importancia porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu sótano es un portal hacia el infierno!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEE???!!! O____O- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.  
  
- Con razón aquí está tan calientito. n_n- Opinó Rei alegremente.  
  
-¡Así es, este es un portal hacia el infierno! De hecho, Setzamaru y algunos demonios y monstruos me han estado ayudando con todo. Y si a esto le agregamos que me tomé la libertad de regar la sangre que le quité a Takao por todo el infierno, es segurísimo que Nico llegará aquí.-  
  
-¡Ahí viene!- avisó Rika mientras señalaba el portal que se acababa de abrir.   
  
A todos apenas y les dio tiempo para esconderse debajo de las mesas, aunque de todas formas Nicoyasha no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaba muy ocupada siguiendo el caminito de sangre que daba hasta el sótano.  
  
- Sangre… *¬* - murmuró la chica mientras tomaba un poco del fluido para probarlo- ¡Puaj! ¡Sabe horroroso! __-  
  
-¡Oye, no hables mal de mi sangre!- se quejó Takao dejándose ver indiscretamente.  
  
-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué ángeles ha…-  
  
Nicoyasha no pudo terminar porque de pronto todos los invitados saltaron gritando:  
  
-¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!-  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Felicidades de qué o qué?- preguntó la chica desconcertada.  
  
-Vamos Nico- dijo Rika- Hoy es 7 de febrero ¿Sabes lo que se celebra?-  
  
-¡Si! n_n- contestó Nicoyasha- ¡Hoy se conmemora el primer día en que Dragon Ball GT fue transmitido por primera vez en las pantallas japonesas en el año de 1996-  
  
- O__O;; ¡No!- contestaron todos al unísono después de haberse quedado desconcertados por un rato-   
  
- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hoy hace 40 años los Beatles llegaron a tierras norteamericanas!-  
  
- ¡No!-  
  
-Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¿Hoy es el "día del agarrón"?-  
  
Todos se cayeron de espaldas menos Takao que contestó:  
  
-¡Eso no! El día del agarrón fue la semana pasada, y Hillary me golpeó por ponerlo en práctica…-  
  
- ¿Entonces, qué se celebra hoy?-  
  
-¡Pues tu cumpleaños, Nico- san!- Respondió Rika.  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mi cumpleaños! … ¿En serio? O_O-   
  
"A veces no sé quien es más distraída, si ella o yo" Pensó Mizaki divertida por la situación.  
  
Y así todos celebraron una fiesta de cumpleaños que estuvo de maravilla, aunque no es por demás decir que Takao recibió una paliza después de haberle dicho a Nicoyasha que ahora que cumplía quince años, ya era todo una señorita.  
  
- Parece que nuestra Nicoyasha ya volvió n_n- le dijo Max alegremente a Rei mientras veía a la festejada propinándole una buena tunda a Takao-  
  
- Tienes toda la razón- Respondió Rei con satisfacción.  
  
FIN  
  
Bien, esa es toda mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, aunque más espero que la persona a la que esto va dirigido lo esté leyendo. Nicoyasha, aunque nunca nos hayamos hablado por el Messenger, ni nos hayamos conocido mejor, quiero decirte que me caes bien porque eres una buena persona, eres muy creativa y te admiro muchísimo, en serio. Y no soy la única que piensa esto, muchas de nosotras te extrañamos muchísimo. Te quiero dar las gracias porque me inspiraste a escribir todas estas cosas que estoy escribiendo de Beyblade, y también por molestarte en dejarme reviews, también te agradezco mucho de que no te hayas molestado por la vez en la que puse mi primer review en la historia equivocada, me sentí muy mal cuando hice eso y creí que pensarías que era una tonta, pero tú ni te inmutaste, muchas gracias por todo y espero que cuando regreses podamos conocernos más.  
  
Honestamente:  
  
Mizaki Shidou  
  
6 de Febrero del 2004  
  
P.D: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ^_^ 


End file.
